


The Chain

by thejollymilano



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Brotp, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejollymilano/pseuds/thejollymilano
Summary: Rocket recalls the time he ordered Kraglin and Drax to start the engine, even at the cost of leaving Peter and Yondu on Ego, at the Ravengers’ funeral for Yondu. Peter is there to remind him that they’re still a team.





	The Chain

**Author's Note:**

> there’s many parts where it’s italicized to show Rocket’s thoughts/flashbacks (so you don’t get confused, re-watch Vol. 2 because I’ll be transitioning between the scene that Quill and the others leave to go to Ego’s planet (where he and Rocket bicker some more) and the scene that Rocket is forced to leave him and Yondu on Ego.

**PART I**

“ _Is Quill back?”_

Rocket stared at the scene in front of them all - Yondu’s old Ravenger buddies coming to mourn the death, but celebrate the life of their friend. 

‘ _Stupid blue idiot… ‘_ Rocket thought sadly.

“ _ROCKET! WHERE’S QUILL?!”_

There was a time that he wouldn’t have cared about that stupid guy, there was a time that he wouldn’t think twice about leaving Peter and the rest of the Guardians on a destroying planet - there was a time when he would have saved his own skin. But Rocket isn’t that guy anymore, no matter how much he likes to think he is. And it may have just taken an argument with Quill over batteries, a deep to Terran talk with Yondu, the destruction of Quill’s father and death of Yondu to make him see that. 

 _“WHERE’S QUILL?!”_  

“He didn’t chase them away,” Rocket mumbled, doing everything he could to choke back the lump forming in his throat and the tears building in his eyes.  _“_ Even though he yelled at them.” 

“ _Hope daddy isn’t as big of a dick as you are, orphan boy.”_

“And was always mean…”

“ _What is your goal here? To get everybody to hate you?”_

“And stole batteries he didn’t need.”

_“… Cause it’s working.”_

When Peter said that to him before he left with Ego and the others, though Rocket bottled it as he did with all the rest of his pain, those words struck him. He didn’t want to lose these guys - they were the only friends he had. No, they  _are_ his  _family._  But refusing to show how he felt even with only Groot and Nebula around, he continued to fix the Milano. And yet here they are, standing together and watching the Ravengers show their respect for their fallen leader, their friend. 

“Well, of course not,” Peter said finally. Rockets ears perked up for a split second, relief taking over his regret. Peter understood. Even though Rocket didn’t say it fully, Peter knew what he was trying to say and for that, Rocket was grateful. 

With Quill’s music playing over the speakers, the firework show in front of them for Yondu, and the unspoken forgiveness, Rocket let those bottled emotions break. With his friends behind him, all supporting, all understanding, all there for each other, Rocket understood. He knew what Yondu meant when he said “ _The only family I ever had.”_ No way was he going to do something to threaten their family ever again. With all this in mind, tears freely fell from his glossy red eyes.

“ _He said ‘Welcome to the frickin’ Guardians of the galaxy.’”_

* * *

**PART II**

“What thing of mine are you taking apart this time?” Peter entered the space Rocket was in, in the  _Milano_ (which they just retrieved from Berhert). 

“Just some useless junk. Nothin’ from that bin there, so don’t worry,” Rocket mumbled, focused on his project, but he pointed to the drawer that Quill used to keep the gift that his mom gave to him before she died.

“Right… “

“Hey-” Rocket began, but quickly stopped and clinked away at the machinery in his hands again.

“… Yeah?” Peter said after a moment of Rocket not saying anything.

“About the other day, on Sovereign, and Berhert… I was a dick,” He stammered, and stopped working.

Quill realized what Rocket was doing here, he was saying something he’s not used to saying. He’s taking a big step. 

“Meh, so was I,” Quill said, lifting Rocket’s spirits in an unspoken way. A way that lifted the blame and guilt off both their shoulders and threw it away. “Just don’t steal any more batteries, ‘mkay?”

Rocket chuckled, “I’ll try to resist.”

“Oh, and one other thing.”

“Hm?”

“Quit trying to take over piloting while I’m flying,” He lightly and teasingly elbowed Rocket when he squatted down next to him.

“As long as you’re not being an idiot.”

“Deal. Same goes for you,” Quill stood up and Rocket followed his lead.

“Oh, and Quill?” Rocket said as they started walking towards the front of the ship.

“Uh-huh?”

“Next time an unhinged, maniac celestial bastard waltzes over to us, says he’s your daddy, and asks you to go with him to his planet, don’t.”

“I can do that,” He chuckled. If Rocket had said a comment like that a few days ago, a bickering battle would have occurred between the two, but after what they just went through, he decided to let it slide. Instead, he clicked on “ _Southern Nights”_  on their way to the others in the front, knowing it would keep Rocket’s spirits high for the time being.


End file.
